To Love or not to Love?
by angelofdeath250591
Summary: Weasly is in love with Granger. Malfoy is in love with Granger. Granger is in love with both. classic triangle. kinda. who should she choose? and is Malfoy sr. out to get her? Read and find out! *title might change. same with format*
1. Beginnings

**Ch1: Beginnings **

"_I want you to kill her."_

_Those six words revolved around in my head, so jumbled up, blown out of __proportion. _

_At first, they were whispered, and then shouted, until I thought my head would burst. I __Could not kill her, I love her._

* * *

"Mud-Blood! Hey! Mud-Blood!"

Hermione turned around to spot Malfoy, waving a book and shouting at her.

"What do you want Malfoy," she snarled at him.

"You dropped something." He threw the book at her, hitting her square in the

chest. "Potty, Weasel," He snarled at them, as he stalked off with Pansy wrapped

around his arm.

"Malfoy." They glared at his back.

"What was that about 'moine?" Ron asked, wrapping his arm around Hermione's

tiny waist.

"I don't really know, weird though, wasn't it?" She stated, as she put her arms

around both Harry and Ron.

"Yeah, very weird," Harry agreed, "Wonder what he's up too."He then put his arm

around Hermione as well.

"Well, whatever, I'm starving! Let's go eat."

"Ron! You're always hungry," She laughed, "How do you keep that figure!?" She

joked.

"Hey! I work out!" He offensively shouted, squeezing her a little.

"Yeah, only on your stomach," she laughed again, earning a glare from the offended

red-head.

'Humph' He pouts.

"Hey, I'll catch up with you guys later. I just remembered that I needed to go to

the library for a minute."

"Okay. See you at dinner." They both waved at the same time.

'_What is Malfoy be doing giving me back my book--wait a minute--this isn't _

_even my book! What the--' _

She flips through the book, and lands on a chapter

entitled: 'lies' with a folded piece of parchment on it. Slowly, she unfolds it, and starts to read.

_Hermione,_

_Please meet me on the tallest tower, at midnight, on the 12th of the month. I shall __see you there._

_Signed hopefully,_

_Draco_

'_What's he playing at?' _She silently screamed in her head. '_The 12th is tomorrow! _

_I will go, but just to hex the socks off him, away from admin eyes. Oh, and I'll _

_bring Harry and Ron, to back me up._' She grinned evilly, then looked back down at

the parchment, noticing some more under the signature.

_P.S. COME ALONE._

'_So they'll have to use the cloak. Good, Malfoy doesn't know about the cloak. _

_We'll have the element of surprise._' She laughed and headed back down to

dinner.

* * *

"Now you two have to remember to be quiet the whole time I'm with Malfoy. If I give you the signal, you can jump out and

attack then. Until then, stay hidden and quiet. We can't lose the element of surprise."

"Yes, MOTHER," They groaned and rolled their eyes.

She laughed, "Come on guys, It's nearly midnight."

"Malfoy," she whispered, "You here? Merlin, I can't see a thing. _Lumos._"

Immediately she saw the pale form of Malfoy dipped in shadows. He looked strikingly handsome, she admitted to herself.

"Did you come alone?" He whispered.

"Yes. Now what do you want?" She shot a glare at him, only to be returned by a new look, was it hurt? She stared at him

with confusion. Nevertheless, when she spoke her voice was as harsh as ever. "I said. What do you wa-"

"I know what you said, Hermione," he cut her off, his voice soft, "and I'm prepared to answer it fully, and explain, if I can."

He looked at her stone face, and took a couple steps towards her. He admired her courage and stepped even closer to her,

so that they were now only a breath away from each other. He admired that she didn't step back in fear, or that those

beautiful brown eyes of hers didn't even flicker. She held her ground, even though he could hex her at any moment.

"Well Malfoy?" She hissed. Her breath smelled of cinnamon. Her lips glossy, God he wanted to kiss them so bad, taste them,

feel them. He breathed and he smelled spring flowers come from her perfume. The wonderful aroma was dizzying.

"I love you Hermione," He breathed, and kissed her passionately. Her lips tasted of strawberries--he pushed deeper,

begging for entrance. To his disappointment however, she pushed him away and spat out the taste of him at his feet, wiping

her mouth, while glaring at him. She pulled out her wand and pointed it at him menacingly.

"Never again , Malfoy. I don't ever want you, and I never will. I hate you ferret. Whatever bet you have to try and woo me, or

whatever, won't work. I will never fall for any of your crap." She turned and started walking away.

"No…" He could not let her walk away; he needed her to understand. He loved her.

"Granger, if you walk away now, you'll never have another chance." He tried tempting her. Slowly, she turned around and

hissed at him.

"Good enough for me." and she stalked off. He ran up to her and grabbed her, turning her around roughly. In the shock of

the moment, he kissed her hard and rough, gaining entry through her numb lips. Gently, he started caressing her.

He noticed, however, that she was still frozen and un-responsive as a statue. Thinking on how to get her to warm up to him

he started touching her, un-buttoning her blouse. His fingers went down her skirt and started caressing her clit, his other

hand massaging her breasts and rubbing her hard nipples. He smiled, knowing that even though she was un-responsive,

her body wasn't. Suddenly, he saw a flash of light, before he was flung across the tower from Hermione, at once hearing two

angry voices. He looked up and saw Hermione from the glow of the moon. She looked more beautiful than ever; her blouse

was open, her white bra showing--half her breast slipping out-- her skirt disheveled, and her eyes glaring, sparkling with

tears. He suddenly felt sorry for what he did, and actually opened his mouth to apologize when he saw two boys standing

next to her.

"Potty, Weasel. You lied to me Granger. I like that, but unfortunately for you, now I can't trust you."

"Au-contraire, Malfoy. Now I will never ever be able to trust you. I hate you."

"Nice bra." He smirked.

"stupefy!"

"tarantella!"

"Impedimenta!"

Three flashes of light came from the three wands and darkness engulfed Malfoy, which he so happily embraced.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Ron asked, concerned.

"I knew we shouldn't have trusted that foul git," Harry glowered. Hermione just nodded and a small tear fell down her face.

"um… Hermione?" Ron blushed, "Your um… shirt… um…" He stammered his face as red as a tomato.

Hermione realizing that she was still half-naked blushed fiercely. She turned around and fixed herself up.

"Okay, let's leave this bloody git and go back to the common room," Ron cursed

"Okay, hurry up and get under the cloak, I think I hear Filch coming," Harry urgently whispered.

* * *

"What was he playing at? Foul git!" He roared, "But Hermione, why did you not fight back, before he 'stripped' you?" Ron

wondered.

"I was shocked and taken by surprise and I had a delayed reaction," she said, apologetically, starting to cry.

"It's okay Hermione, don't cry," Harry soothed her, and hugged her for a couple of minutes, before getting a look from Ron,

telling him that he wanted to be alone with her.

"I'm going to go to sleep now. Okay? Coming Ron?" Harry asked him, with a yawn.

"No, I'll stay a while with Hermione, if you don't mind?" Ron told him. Harry nodded understandably and left.

"'Moine, it's okay. It's going to be alright," Ron now soothed.

She leaned into his shoulder and they hugged for a while. Finally, after what seemed like forever, she told him that she was

going to bed. He gave her one last hug and kissed her on the cheek. She turned to him, a look of question and want in her

eyes, leaning in he kisses her passionately. She returns the passionate kiss and presses herself up against him.

'_Not as good as Malfoy.'_


	2. Flashbacks and Heartbreak

**Ch.2 Flashbacks and heartbreak**

_'__Where am I?'_ Malfoy asks himself. As he looks around he slowly starts to realize where he is and why. _'Granger. She'll pay.'_

"Malfoy!" Came the shrill of professor McGonagall. "What happened to you?! You look like a studious! To the hospital wing with you young man." She grabs his ear and hauls him up and takes him to the Madame Pomfrey.

"Argh." He groaned, "Madame Pomfrey?" He groans as McGonagall goes back to her office leaving him in the infirmary.

"What is-- oh deary me ! What did you do to yourself, brew a bad kind of potion?"

"Never mind that. Can you fix it?"

"Yes, here drink this." she says while shoving down his throat. He suddenly felt dizzy and dropped onto the bed behind him and fell asleep, dreaming of the first day he knew he loved Hermione.

* * *

"Drakie-Poo!!"

"Argh. Go away Pansy. I'm not in the mood. I have a headache."

"Awww. Is my Drakie-Poo in a bad mood? Well, I'll just have to kiss him better now wont I?" She coos as she leans in to kiss him.

"No Pansy! Go away." He shoves her away sits down on a chair trying to get comfortable.

"Fine I'll go. Bye Draco." Said a very offended looking Pansy, as she stalks out and slams the door behind her.

"Argh. My head. But at least I finally have some peace and quiet." Groaned Draco and falls asleep.

"Ron! Harry! In here! It's empt- oh never mind, Malfoy's in here."

Bleary eyed, Draco sat up and saw Hermione Granger as if seeing her for the first time. Her long beautiful silky hair, curly not bushy, he noticed, was falling over her shoulders like a waterfall. Her body full of curves, her hour glass figure, her perfect nails, her breasts. Her face was ivory and her brown eyes shown like the sun. Her muggle attire showed off her figure beautifully and all-in-all she looked wonderful.

"Malfoy." She glared breaking the spell. He noticed that she was blushing and realized that he must have been staring.

"Granger," he sneered, "Where are your boyfriends?" He smirked.

"Right here Ferret. Now clear off before we hex you." Ron glowered.

"Excuse me Weasel, but I believe I was here first, so either we share, which isn't likely, or you clear off." Draco pointed out.

"Lets go guys." Harry glared.

As they left, slamming the door behind them he saw Hermione look over her shoulder studying him with confusion evident in her eyes.

"Wow… She really grew up this summer." He sighed. Suddenly he heard a small tap at the door and Hermione came in closing the door behind her. Slowly she sat opposite Draco and stared at him for a while, looking as if she was collecting her thoughts. Not being able to stand the awkward tension he blurted out the first thing that came to his mind.

"You're beautiful Hermione." Blushing fiercely he mentally smacked himself for being so stupid.

"Um… Thank you?" She blushed, "So why are you so different this year? I mean before you were all… evil, and now you're so… nice. What happened?" But before he could answer he heard a noise at the door. He looked at Hermione and saw panic in her eyes. "Shh. Don't tell them I'm here. I told them that I was going to the bathroom." And with that she muttered a spell and disappeared. "Wait! Who?" But he soon got his answer as two boys ripped open the compartment door.

"Where's Hermione." Ron exploded.

"I don't know what you're talking about Weasel." He calmly answered.

"I know you know where she is." Harry yelled.

"If you noticed Potter, she's not in here, she hates my guts, so she wouldn't even think of coming here, and I haven't even gone out since you're last rude entry." Draco calmly yet with a threatening air said. They glared at him and stalked off, slamming the door behind them.

"Thank you. Argh. They do get annoying at times. Well I better get going. Bye Draco." She kissed him on the cheek and left calling Harry and Ron's' names.

The spot where she kissed him tingled._ 'Why had she done that? Was it just a reflex? And why do I want to run after her and kiss her? God she's so beautiful. I love her.'_ He sighed. Yes, he loved her, he knew it now. She's perfect. He'll make her his, and she'll want it.

* * *

"Mr. Malfoy? Mr. Malfoy. You are quite well, if you're done sleeping I should like you to be down in dinner please. You've been in bed for two days. You need food. Now go." Madam Pomfrey ordered.

"Fine. Bye." Draco mumbled and stalked out. He headed for the great hall, the smell of food leading him. When he walked into the great hall it was the first thing he saw.

* * *

Darkness over came him, and unknowingly he groaned out in pain. Then composing himself, walked in ignoring the two lovers passionately embraced in lip lock.

"Drakie-Poo!" Pansy screamed, "Where have you been? I've been worried sick!"

"You're not my mother Pansy. Has anyone seen Granger and Weasel? Nauseating isn't it?" He scorned making gagging sounds. Everyone laughed and started making stomach-churning sounds.

* * *

After an hour of watching Hermione with Ron he decided to go. Having arrived there on a very empty stomach, he had barely eaten anything. Standing up, he purposely went by Hermione and discretely tapped her back. She turned around and upon seeing him softened her gaze, her eyes telling him that she was sorry.

"Hey Granger? Is the Weasel good in bed, or are you just desperate?"

"Actually, yes, he is." Her gaze hardening showing only hate, "unlike you." and walks away hand-in-hand with Ron.

"You wish." He said calmly and briskly walks down to his dormitory and cries.


	3. Deceit and The Game

**Ch. 3: Deceit and the Game.**

"Ron? Is that you?" She calmly asked after being pulled into a cupboard a month after her confrontation with Malfoy.

"Yea. Listen I need to talk to you" Malfoy said.

"Not now. I want my kiss first." Hermione hushed him.

"No. I have to tell you something." Urgency apparent in his voice.

"What is it Ronnie?" She lit up the tip of her wand and saw Ron's sad solemn face.

"I'm breaking up with you. I really don't feel right with you as my girlfriend, plus you don't deserve me. You're too good for me, and I'm always taking advantage of you. I'm sorry 'moine, but it's for the best." He could see the heartbreak on her face and then the light flickered and died. "Good bye 'moine." and with that left her.

* * *

He heard her sobbing behind the door and ran to the boys room to wait for the polyjuice potion to wear off. When he was back to himself he heard the bathroom door open and the water running, he stepped out of the stall to see Weasley washing his hands.

_'Imperio!'_ Malfoy thought. "Weasley, you have broken up with Hermione. You hate her. You will ignore her, and pretend you two never went out… oh, and you are to act like a weasel anytime anyone says your name." He laughed and walked out of the bathroom.

* * *

"Hermione? What's wrong?" Harry asked when he saw Hermione crying on the couch.

"R-Ron du-dumped m-me!" Hermione wailed.

"He what! I'm going to kill that bloody git." Harry stormed.

"N-No. It's o-ok Ha-Harry." Hermione sniffed. Harry took her in his arms and just held her, rocking her back and forth, while she sobbed on his shoulder. After a while she got up and left and started wandering the halls.

* * *

_'I should find Hermione.'_ Ron was thinking. _'But you're broken up with her and you hate her.'_ Another voice in his head told him. _'No. I love her. I'd never break up with her. I want to marry her.'_ Ron was fighting against the imperious curse, _'No you hate her. YOU HATE HER.'_ "YES, I HATE HER!!" Ron yelled aggressively.

* * *

"Granger?" Draco asked when he turned the corner and saw a mob of big bushy hair bobbing up and down and a faint sobbing sound. Hermione slowly looked up and glared at him for a second before breaking out into a fresh batch of tears. He walks over to her and taps her shoulder.

"Hey you want to play a game?" Draco quietly smirks. Hermione looks up questioningly.

"What kind of game?" She starts to smile.

"I'll tell you the rules. It doesn't really have a name."

"Ok. So how do you play the 'game'?" She slyly asks smiling at him.

* * *

_'First rule; Don't tell anybody.'_ "Don't tell… Well that would be easy." She laughs staring up at her ceiling on her bed, remembering their conversation.

_'Last rule; No chickening out on anything.'_ "What's that supposed to mean? hmm… well, I'll find out now, won't I?" She grinned and falls asleep.


	4. The First Bet

Ch.4 The first bet

"So what this game basically is, is a series of bets. You bet me to do something, I bet you to do something, and no matter how bad it may seem, NO CHICKENING OUT. WE can bet each other to do stuff to each other if that's what you wish, but that's basically the gist of it. And remember, tell not a soul."

* * *

"Where is he!? He was supposed to be here half-an-hour ago!"

* * *

"Alright I get it. So What's the first bet?"

"Not here, not now. Meet me at half-past eight, in the prefects bathroom. I trust you know the password?"

"Don't mock me Malfoy. I didn't work my butt off for 6 years to not become a prefect. I'll see you then. Don't be late."

"You got it Granger." He winks. "See you at half-past."

* * *

"Oh god Granger! I'm so sorry. Professor Snape caught me and wanted to know where I was going. So I had to go back and get my bath things as you can see."

Hermione giggled. "I see. I think I know the perfect first bet for you." She smirked evilly.

"Bring it on."

"Gladly. I want you to jump into the bath and then walk back to your common room naked and wet." She laughed as she saw his blush creeping its way upward.

"Fine, but I want you to go to Snape and tell him you love him." He laughed now at the apparent anger on her face.

"And if we don't do our bets? What do we owe?" Hermione asked

"Well, if you don't do mine, you will have to kiss me for 2 minutes." Draco smirked at the disbelief in her eyes.

"Ok… Well, if you don't do mine, you will have to Snape and tell him you want to have his children." She laughed at the disgust written on his face.

"Ok. Until then. Now if you'll excuse me I have a bet to win." And with that he filled the swimming pool of a tub, stripped right in front of her and jumped in. Sopping wet he went out again, drained the bath and leaving his stuff walked out of the room.

* * *

_'OMG. I can't believe he did it! Argh I'd rather kiss Malfoy than do what I'm about to do.'_ She was right outside of Snape's office with a naked Malfoy behind her,_ 'I can't do this.'_ Suddenly his door opened.

"Ms. Granger. What are you doing here?" Snape sneered.

"Uh…Well, um… Professor Snape, um.. I was wondering if I was aloud to do more than the 3 pages assigned for our essay." She stammered.

"Yes, yes. Enjoy it. Now if you'll please excuse me. I was on my way to Dumbledore's office." He pushed passed her and passed by Draco without even seeing him. Hermione turned around and looked at Malfoy shamefully.

"I couldn't…" she started.

"You got until tomorrow night. Same time, same place." Malfoy smirked and went to retrieve his clothes.


End file.
